The soul carries love
by alberto12
Summary: (This is a one shot idea I got from a rolepay with a friend. I kinda ship it!) Marie is a death scythe, Noah is an enemy of the DWMA...but...they're dating? Take a closer look at the relationship between the two love birds!


"Noah-kun!~"

Gasping, the dark skinned male feels two arms wrap around his waist from behind. His face flushes a deep red and he looks over at the blonde female. "Marie…"

She smiles up at him happily as she tilts her head and tightens her grip on him. "I missed you so much!~"

Noah sighs softly and smiles back as he leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you too, Marie-kun…"

It has been about one month since the two have gotten together. And who would have thought. A death scythe in a relationship with a former enemy of the DWMA.

Giggling lightly, Marie nuzzles up to her boyfriend, her head placed on his shoulder. Smiling, the male lightly rubs her cheek with his thumb and turns towards her. Relaxing into his touch, the female warmly smiles. "I love you, Noah-kun."

Noah leans forward and gently brushes his lips against her, his eyes closed. Leaning in to deepen the kiss, Marie wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. Smirking a bit, the male slowly leans back and kisses his girlfriend's nose. "You are simply adorable."

Blushing lightly, Marie pouts and puffs out her cheeks. "A-Am not!"

Chuckling, the tan skinned man quickly pecks her lips and grins. "Heh. Whatever you say, my sweet, precious blonde…" Marie soon found herself go red in the face at the comment. Every time he called her that she couldn't help but blush. Grinning, Noah brings his head by her neck and softly nibbled on it. "C'mon now, boo bear don't be shy…hehe…"

Yelping a bit too loudly, the blonde female bit her lip as she gazed upon the eyes of her lover. "N-Noah-kun…"

"Heh. What is it, honey? Something wrong?"

His smile soon fades as he sees her stop smiling. Looking at her with concern, Noah puts his arms on her shoulders. "Babe…are you okay?"

Sniffling, Marie wipes her eye and shakes her head as she avoids looking at Noah. "I just…I'm scared."

Still confused, the male presses his forehead to hers. "Scared about what, my precious?"

Shaking her head, Marie pulls away from Noah's touch. The nicknames were starting to make her feel uneasy. She turns away from him and finds herself holding her stomach. "Noah-kun…" Her lip quivers as she goes on. "Do you even love me?"

Blinking in confusion, the male looks at her. "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I do! That's why we're together-"

"Don't lie" Marie snaps. She holds herself and shivers. "Tell me the truth…Are you using me? Are you using me as a way to get information on the DWMA?"

Shocked, the male puts his hand on her shoulder. "Marie…"

Bursting into tears, Marie soon finds herself unable to stop from crying. "W-Was it all a lie? Everything? Did you ever even love me!?"

Noah looks down at the floor with saddened eyes. "Is this what's been bothering you at night. Is this the reason you've been crying, Marie?"

Marie hiccups and turns around slowly, somewhat surprised. "W-What?" It was true, she had been thinking about it for a long time and at night she found herself crying. But she hadn't known that Noah was awake when she cried. She had almost always been sure he was asleep.

Reaching towards her hand, Noah gently entwines his fingers with her. "Every night I've heard your cries. I've wanted to ask but I was afraid it wasn't my business. I wanted to help you. I wanted to ease your pain. But I didn't know how." Sniffing, Marie looks up at him. He goes on, "I never knew this is what had been bothering you. If I'd have known, I would have spoken up sooner. Marie-kun…"

At being addressed, the sits up straight and looks at him with nervous eyes. Noah gazes into her eyes with a deep determination and passion. "Marie Mjolnir. I am in love with you. Ever since we've been together I knew I found the one…"

Her tears swelling up with tears, Marie lets out a slight chuckle. Wiping away her tears, Noah gently kisses her cheek. "Marie, I do love you. I always will." Smiling widely, Marie jumps on Noah, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Noah!"

Holding her tightly, Noah shuts his eyes. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Marie. I won't ever use you. I don't care about destroying the DWMA anymore. I may still be greedy but what I desire is you."

Giggling softly, Marie rubs Noah's cheeks and kisses his nose. "Well you know you have me…you stole my heart, Noah bear…"

Smiling warmly, the male holds her closely and lets out a relieved sigh. _How is it that I fell in love with you Marie? You've given me nothing but love…you've yet to deceive me…you truly do love me, don't you Marie…_

He smiles and lets out a light chuckle as he soon picks up the female in his arms. Taken by surprise, the blonde gasps and clings to him. "W-Where are we going, bunny love?"

The male turns a deep shade of red as she addresses him by the nickname. "Just going to the bedroom, my love." Nodding, Marie smiles up at him happily and nuzzles his cheek. As the pair approach the bedroom, the male eyes his lover who continues to smile. _I never understood why...why you chose me...of all the people to fall in love with, it had to be me. _

As Noah gently lays Marie down on the bed, he crawls on top of her, a small smile on his face. Smiling back kindly, Marie brings her hands up to his chest and removes his coat. "I love you…Noah-kun…"

"Marie…" As his coat is taken off by his blonde lover, his eyes trail to her chest and he begins to unbutton her shirt. Allowing him to undress her, Marie closes her eyes and lets out a gentle sigh. "We're finally going to become one, Noah-kun…"

Her words only make his blush get even redder. Looking away, he bites his lip. "Marie,"

Opening her eyes and smiling, Marie tilts her head. "Yes?"

"Why do you love me? I mean…I was an enemy of the DWMA so-"

Before he can go on, Marie's finger goes to his lips. She shakes her head, smiling warmly at him. "That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that we're in love. You have a soul like everyone else. I gave you chance and you've made it the best…your soul carries love, Noah-kun…"

His eyes wide in surprise, the sorcerer was at a loss for words. "Marie…" Her expression only told him one thing. And tonight he knew he had to return the expression. He had to show her just how much he loved her. Soon, the two find their lips on each other's and their hands entwine together as their love grows more passionate. Their lips become inseparable as they only deepen the kiss each moment their lips remain together.

Whispering into her ear, the male utters the words, "Tonight, you shall be mine…"

Nodding and biting her lip, Marie closes her eyes. "Yes…Noah-kun…"

Unbuckling his pants, Noah lets out a sigh and closes his eyes shut. _Tonight is the night, Marie. My ambitions and greed shall be eased with this…_

As Noah enters inside of Marie, she lets out a loud gasp feeling his length inside her. Marie's gasps fill the room as Noah thrusts his hips, his arms at her waist. In a matter of minutes, Marie was moaning loudly as she attempted to match her movement with her lover. Grunting lowly with each thrust, the male gently bit the blonde female's neck. Shivering in pleasure, Marie glances at Noah with a lust crazed look. Wrapping her arms around him, she kisses his lips deeply, sticking her tongue into his mouth.

The pleasure was simply overwhelming. It was his first time, yet he found himself pressing on, his greed for pleasure only growing. "Marie!"

His girlfriend lets out a shriek of pleasure as she soon releases and orgasms. Groaning lowly, Noah does the same as he finally reaches his climax.

Panting and laying on the bed, the couple turn to look at each other and smile. Marie crawls over to Noah and lays on top of him, her head on his chest. "I love you, bunny love."

Turning red, the male scoffs and looks away. "Y-Yeah…love you too, boo bear." Giggling, she pinches his cheek. "Such a cutie…"

"N-Not true…" Hiding his blush, the male sighs and smiles as he holds his lover and eventually falls asleep. _You'll always be mine, Marie…_


End file.
